Tera Sinube
|Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=Männlich |Haut= |Haare=Braun |Augen=Gelb |Größe=1,83 Meter |Merkmale= |Geburt= |Tod= |Heimat=Cosia |Familie= |Beruf=Jedi |Meister= |Padawane=Katooni |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung=Lichtschwert |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Jedi-Orden }} Der Cosianer Tera Sinube war ein älterer Jedi-Meister, der während der Klonkriege dem Jedi-Orden diente. Durch seine Arbeit gegen das Verbrechen in der kriminellen Unterwelt von Coruscant war er ein Meister dieses Faches. Später kam ihm dies zugute, als er der Padawan Ahsoka Tano half, ihr gestohlenes Lichtschwert zu finden. Sie besuchten zunächst den Patrolianer Bannamu, der das Lichtschwert aber schon an den Verbrecherboss Nack Movers weiterverkauft hatte. Der Trandoshaner fiel jedoch einem Giftanschlag zum Opfer, bevor sie ihn befragen konnten. In seiner Wohnung fand er durch Untersuchungen heraus, dass Ione Marcy, die Freundin des Toten, ihn mit ihrer Komplizin ermordet hatte, die von Ahsoka verfolgt wurde. Ione konnte vor dem Eintreffen von Polizei-Droiden fliehen, doch folgte er ihrem Signal bis zu einem Bahnhof, wo er Ione festnehmen konnte. Kurz darauf setzte er auch ihre Komplizin Cassie Cryar an der nächsten Station fest, als er die überraschte Diebin mit seinem Lichtschwert entwaffnete und mithilfe der Macht gegen die Wand stieß. Biografie Verbrechensbekämpfung Tera Sinube war ein älterer Jedi, der vor und während der Klonkriege lebte. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Jedi kämpfte er jedoch nicht mit einer Einheit Klonsoldaten an der Front, sondern blieb auf Coruscant, wo er sich der Verbrechensbekämpfung widmete. So erhielt er die Aufgabe, die Datenbanken des Jedi-Archives mit den Informationen über die Verbrecher der Unterwelt zu füllen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Jedi-Meistern nahm er deshalb keine höhere Position im Krieg ein, sondern hielt sich stets zurück. Als der Cyborg Grievous das Jedi-Ratsmitglied Eeth Koth im Äußeren Rand gefangen genommen hatte, war Sinube einer der Gäste, die die Holo-Botschaft an die Jedi sahen, in welcher Grievous Koth folterte. Nach einer Aufforderung Yodas begleite er die Padawane aus dem Raum. Die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und Adi Gallia wurden jedoch zur Rettung Koths entsandt, was in die Schlacht von Saleucami mündete. Suche nach dem Lichtschwert rechts|miniatur|Jocasta Nu macht Sinube und Ahsoka miteinander bekannt. Kurz darauf wurde das Lichtschwert von Ahsoka Tano, einer Togruta-Padawan, während ihrer Razzia in der Slum-Gegend G17 gestohlen. Sie erkannte zwar, dass es sich beim Dieb um einen Patrolianer gehandelt hatte, wollte ihrem Meister aber nichts davon erzählen. Sie suchte bei der Archivarin Jocasta Nu Hilfe, die sie an Sinube verwies. Dieser war allerdings bei seiner Arbeit an einem der Terminals eingeschlafen. Jocasta Nu weckte den Jedi-Meister und übernahm es, die beiden einander vorzustellen, bevor sie sich zurückzog. Obwohl Ahsoka nur ungenaue Informationen zu dem Verbrecher hatte, analysierten sie die Person als den Bannamu, der Ahsoka durch seine gelbe Haut aufgefallen war. Daraufhin bedankte sich Ahsoka bei Sinube und wollte bereits gehen, als er ihr erklärte, dass er schon lange nicht mehr unterwegs gewesen sei und sie gern begleiten würde, was Ahsoka widerwillig annahm. Sie begaben sich in eine Bar in der Nähe des Tatortes, in der Sinube den Dieb selbst oder wenigstens Informationen über ihn zu finden glaubte. Tatsächlich meinte Lauli Wahlo, der Besitzer der Bar, dass er ihnen ein Lichtschwert beschaffen könnte. Nachdem Ahsoka und Sinube sich als Jedi zu erkennen gegeben hatten, erklärte er und sein Partner Twi'lek Jan Dez ihnen, dass Bannamu im Spider Arms-Hotel wohne. Sie besuchten die heruntergekommene Unterkunft und fanden, nachdem Sinube den rodianischen Besitzer mit einem Macht-Geistestrick abgelenkt hatte, das Versteck des Verbrechers. Dabei musste Sinube die junge Togruta zu Ruhe und Geduld zwingen, da sie wegen ihres gestohlenes Schwertes sehr aufgebracht und abgelenkt war. Die beiden verhörten Bannamu und erfuhren, dass er das Lichtschwert bereits an den Verbrecherboss Nack Movers weiterverkauft hatte. links|miniatur|Tera Sinube holt Ahsoka ab. In Movers' Apartment in Happyland bemerkten die beiden die Spuren eines Einbruchs, bei dem der Käufer des Lichtschwertes getötet worden war. Sie entdeckten eine verängstigte Frau namens Ione Marcy, welche sich als Freundin des Verbrecherbosses ausgab. Als Ahsoka auf der Suche in den anderen Räumen einen Eindringling bemerkt hatte und ihn verfolgte, fragte Sinube Ione über den Einbruch aus. Er heftete dabei einen Peilsender an Iones Schulter, da ihm der Verdacht gekommen war, dass sie mit der flüchtenden Kopfgeldjägerin unter einer Decke stecken könnten. Er bemerkte, dass es tatsächlich keinen Kampf gegeben haben konnte und Movers durch ein Gift gestorben war, während die Möbel erst später umgeworfen worden waren. Daraufhin floh Ione und konnte auch nicht von den von Sinube gerufenen Polizei-Droiden festgenommen werden. Nach der Flucht lieh er sich einen Speeder von den Polizei-Droiden und holte Ahsoka an einer vielbefahrenen Straße ab und erklärte ihr, wie er ihn erhalten hatte. Als sie sich über das geringe Tempo, dass er flog, beschwerte, erklärte er ihr, dass er einen Peilsender an Ione befestigt habe, welchen sie zu einem Bahnhof führte. Dort brach das Signal jedoch ab, sodass sie den patrouillierenden Polizei-Droide befahlen, die bereits in Sicht kommenden Verbrecher festzunehmen. Cryar aktivierte daraufhin das Lichtschwert, zerstörte einige Droiden und floh, während Sinube kontrollierte, dass Ione festgenommen wurde. Ahsoka folgte Cryar in den Zug, und Sinube begab sich zur nächsten Station des Zuges, wo er Cryar überraschte, die den Zug gerade verlassen wollte. Er zog aus seinem Krückstock ein Lichtschwert, entwaffnete sie nach zwei Hieben und warf Ahsoka ihr Lichtschwert zu. Danach drückte er seine Gegnerin mit der Macht gegen die Zugwand, bis die Polizei-Droiden sie festnehmen konnte. Nachdem Ahsoka dank ihm ihr Lichtschwert erhalten hatte, begaben sich die beiden in den Jünglings-Trainingsraum einer Gruppe, die von Meister Yoda unterrichtet wurde. Nachdem sie sich begrüßt hatten, erklärte Sinube dem Ratsmitglied, dass die Padawan eine Lektion gelernt habe, woraufhin Yoda sie einlud, ihre Lektion den Jünglingen preiszugeben. Als sie begann, lauschten die beiden alten Jedi und die Jünglinge gespannt ihrer Geschichte. Anschlag auf den Jedi-Tempel Tera Sinube trainiert gerade einige Jünglinge, als Anakin Skywalker gegen Barriss Offee kämpfte. Skywalker gelang es aber, Offee zu besiegen. Ob er der Order 66 zum Opfer fiel, ist nicht bekannt. Yodas Vision miniatur|rechts|[[Yoda sieht Tera Sinube in der Menge.]] Tera Sinube erschien in den späteren Klonkriegen in einer Vision Yodas, welche von den Machtpriestern als Prüfung gedacht war. In der Vision wurde er von Katooni auf die Dachterrasse des Jedi-Tempels geführt. Dort waren viele Jedi, darunter auch der Cosianer, versammelt. Doch der Großmeister gab sich nicht seinen Glücksgefühlen hin und erkannte die Illusion. Dadurch veränderten sich die freundlichen Mienen aller Jedi. Selbst Sinube blickte zornig zu Yoda. Kurz darauf endete die Vision und der Großmeister hatte seine Prüfung bestanden. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten rechts|miniatur|Tera Sinube gebraucht die Macht. Sinube war ein weiser Jedi-Meister, der wusste, dass ihn Ruhe und Gelassenheit eher zum Ziel führten als schnelle und überhastete Taten, wodurch er viele Situationen mit Bravur meisterte. Er wurde vom Jedi-Orden zur Verbrechensbekämpfung entdeckt und eingesetzt, sodass ihn auch Jocasta Nu, Leiterin der Jedi-Archive des Öfteren befragte. Als er jedoch älter wurde, zog er sich aus der aktiven Verbrechensbekämpfung zurück und blieb dauerhaft im Jedi-Tempel, wo er sich der Aufgabe annahm, die Archive des Jedi-Ordens mit den genaueren Informationen über die Verbrecher zu füllen. Er hatte viele Jahre keine Mission ausgeführt, sodass er sich freute, als Ahsoka ihm von ihrem gestohlenen Lichtschwert berichtete. Seine Lebensweise versuchte er auch an die junge Ahsoka weiterzugeben, die wegen ihres überhasteten Vorgehens ständig unkonzentriert war. Er hatte einen guten Humor, mit dem er Ahsoka ermuntern wollte, was ihr jedoch unpassend und langweilig vorkam. Er war in der Lage, die Macht für sich zu nutzen, sogar besser als manch anderer Jedi. Der Cosianer konnte auch die Gegenwart eines anderen spüren. Während seiner Zeit in der Unterwelt von Coruscant lernte er außerdem, die Körpersprache seines Gegenübers zu deuten. Außerdem war es ihm möglich, die gefundenen Fakten zu verbinden und Licht in das Verbrechen zu bringen. Er hatte ein Lichtschwert aus cosianischem Holz mit blauer Klinge, welches er in seinem Krückstock versteckte. Da das niemand erwartete, hatte er oft den Überraschungseffekt auf seiner Seite. Seinen Krückstock verwendete er außerdem, um seinen Gegner zu schlagen und abzulenken. Hinter den Kulissen Lehnübersetzung von „''He's definitely a caricature of his own philosophy.“ links|miniatur|Konzept für Tera Sinube. *Sinubes erster Auftritt war in der Episode ''Grievous' Hinterhalt, wo er ein Hologramm der Gefangennahme von Eeth Koth sieht, aber keine große Auswirkung auf die Geschichte nahm. Sein erstes Eingreifen in die Handlung erfolgt in Eine Lektion in Sachen Geduld, inder er Ahsoka Tano hilft, ihr Lichtschwert zu finden. Für diese Folge war auch sein Konzept weiterentwickelt worden. *Im Episodenführer zu Grievous' Hinterhalt wird sein Vorname Ter'r'''a geschrieben, in dem zu ''Eine Lektion in Sachen Geduld wird er jedoch zu Tera korrigiert. *Sinubes Konzept stammte ursprünglich von einem Alien-Senator aus . Er sollte den Charakter eines in die Jahre gekommenen Samurai haben. Er sollte außerdem eine ähnliche Funktion für Ahsoka haben wie Obi-Wan Kenobi für Luke Skywalker in . *Tera Sinube wird im deutschen von dem Synchronsprecher Friedrich Georg Beckhaus intoniert. Quellen * * * * *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * Einzelnachweise en:Tera Sinube es:Tera Sinube ja:テラ・シヌーベ nl:Tera Sinube pt:Tera Sinube ru:Тера Сайнубе Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Cosian Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Meister Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Legends